


Pick A Card

by Mercy_Rhyne



Series: Marvel Sides [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I suppose, JUST, Magic Tricks, Remus is a little shit, Remus is an idiot I love him, Scott is baby, Steve makes a cameo, Theft, Thomas is so done, minor theft, there was an attempt at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercy_Rhyne/pseuds/Mercy_Rhyne
Summary: Scott Lang finds another victim for his magic tricks.Coincidentally, Remus Sanders finds another victim for his... tricks.
Series: Marvel Sides [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533554
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Pick A Card

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly the dumbest thing I've ever written. In a good way, of course
> 
> Inspired by this post: https://heartssepticeye.tumblr.com/post/615780898148941824/marvin-pick-a-card-any-card-anti-reaches-into

Much like Peter Parker, Scott Lang didn’t usually hang around the Compound, despite technically being an Avenger. Most of his life was in San Francisco, after all. He couldn’t afford to spend all his time in New York. Luckily, there was the internet, and if something really important came up, he’d come to New York. All had been taken care of. 

Today, one of these really important things had come up. A big mission was coming up and the team could use the help of Ant-Man rather well. So he came over to the Compound to join some of the meetings and prepare for the mission.

Right now, the meeting had ended and there was some time to relax and prepare. And in his downtime, Scott had located a deck of cards, which he quickly grabbed to toy with when someone came in. It was one of Thomas’ sides, he knew that much, but it was difficult to tell them apart, since they all had the same face. Black and green clothing, so that was… Remus. Right? One of the Creativities, if he was correct.

Scott cast a glance at the pile of cards on the counter next to him, before turning to Remus. He _had_ been practicing a trick earlier, maybe if he could get an audience… 

“Hey, pick a card,” he said as he grabbed the stack, holding it out to Remus, who looked down at the cards with narrowed eyes before turning to Scott. A smirk started to form on his lips as he thought of a plan, eyes travelling to the man’s pockets. 

“Any card?” he wondered. 

“Any card.” Scott confirmed with a nod, oblivious to the plan Remus was making. 

Remus grinned. “Perfect.” He leaned forwards and reached for Scott’s pocket, pulling out-

“That’s- that’s my credit card,” the man observed, giving Remus a hesitant look. 

“You said any card,” the side shrugged. He gave Scott a final smirk as he sank out, taking the card with him to the mindscape. He wasn’t planning on doing anything with it — after all, what could an imaginary guy do with a credit card? — but come on. Scott was way too fun to mess with. How could he possibly resist? He’d keep it around for a bit, see what would happen, and then give it back. Probably. 

In reality, he’d probably be found out and forced to return it. But he’d like to see how long he could last. 

As soon as Remus returned to the mindscape, Scott’s credit card in hand, Thomas felt an excruciating headache coming up. His mind wasn’t meant to hold objects from the real world, and while the sides could bring smaller objects into the mindscape, it wasn’t ideal and they tried to limit this to only if it was necessary for whatever reason — usually related to a mission. The only exception to this rule, was Remus, who liked to test his limits and see what he could bring into the mindscape. Thomas remembered he had once tried to bring an Iron Man suit in. He hadn’t succeeded, though. That seemed to have crossed the limit. 

“Thomas,” Steve called to him, noticing a slight wince from the other “you okay?’

“Yeah,” Thomas nodded, rubbing his temples. “I’m good. It’s just… Remus.” 

Steve hummed understandingly; at this point, pretty much all the Avengers knew what that meant. Remus was a little shit and he usually fucked shit up.

“Will you be okay?” 

Thomas nodded. “I’m sure I’ll be fine soon,” he said with a smile. Steve accepted this answer and walked away, in the direction of the gym. 

But, unfortunately, Remus didn’t return the object as soon as he usually did. Most of the time, he would grab an object, take it into the mindscape to see if it worked, and bring it back into the real world. But this time, his goal wasn’t to see if he could do this. He wanted to see how long he could keep the credit card. Scott Lang, while he seemed to be an adequate enough hero, was quite a dork. And Remus was curious what he would do about his credit card getting stolen like that. 

Scott, on the other hand, was wildly confused. He had met Thomas, he knew of his sides and what they could do. But he didn’t quite know about the fact that they could take objects from the real world and take them into… wherever they were when they weren’t around. That was entirely new to him and he didn’t know what to do about that. Did the others know about that? 

Eventually, he decided to go to Thomas. He would know what to do about this, right? Remus was a part of him, so… 

He eventually found Thomas in his room and softly knocked. Scott hadn’t spoken to Thomas much, so he felt weird just entering his room like that, but… he kind of needed his credit card. He couldn’t leave without it. 

Thomas said he could come in, so he did. Scott carefully opened the door and stepped in. 

“Hey,” he started, “I… I don’t know how to say this, but… one of your…”

“Sides?”

“Yeah, yeah. One of your sides kind of… stole my credit card and disappeared, I don’t know what to-”

Oh my God. Remus was an idiot. 

“I’m so sorry,” Thomas said immediately. He got up, but blacked out for a second. Combination of that damned headache and getting up a little too quickly. Scott immediately reached out for the other when he faltered, but Thomas shook his head. “I’m fine,” he reassured the other with a smile. “I’m so sorry about Remus. He is… a handful, just let me…”

He tried to summon Remus, which took a couple of tries. Scott watched curiously, trying to figure out what Thomas was doing. But then Remus finally showed up and he understood what was going on. 

“Remus,” Thomas glared at his side. “Give Scott his credit card back.”

“What are you talking about?” Remus asked, batting his eyelashes innocently as he looked between the two men. Scott didn’t seem to be thinking too much. He was mostly confused about this situation. Thomas was not amused. 

“You know what I’m talking about,” Thomas said with a shake of his head. 

Remus crossed his arms. He didn’t last as long as he would have thought, so… good for Scott, he supposed. Maybe he could stretch it a little more? “Can you just…”

_“Remus.”_

“Okay, fine,” the side huffed. He wasn’t happy about this, and he made very sure to show this in his grimace as he sank down into the common rooms, where he had placed Scott’s credit card on the table. And no one had even commented on it. He wondered if they hadn’t noticed, or if they were just so used to his weirdness that they didn’t even bother to ask anymore. 

He grabbed the credit card and popped up in the room with Thomas and Scott, holding out the card to the hero. 

“And what do we say?” Thomas asked in that chiding tone one would use when talking to a toddler who just got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. 

Remus looked at Thomas incredulously, but Thomas just raised an eyebrow. Clearly, he was serious when he said this. The side rolled his eyes and turned to Scott. 

“I’m sorry for stealing your credit card,” he sighed, reluctantly. “There.” He looked at Thomas again. “Good enough for you?”

“I suppose,” Thomas said, knowing that there was no way he’d get anything better out of the duke.

“Awesome.” Remus sank out with a wave at Scott, who gave him a confused wave in return. 

Thomas sighed, glad to be freed from the annoying pain in his head caused by the credit card that did not need to be there. “Again, I’m so sorry about him,” he said as he turned to Scott. “Remus is… he’s something. He’s a bit weird.”

“It’s okay,” Scott said with a dismissive shake of his head. He quickly put his credit card away, before Remus could come back and steal it again. “Don’t worry about it.”

“He stole your credit card.”

“And he gave it back, so I think that evens out," Scott tried to reason “He’s a part of you, right? So… I don’t think a part of you would actually mean harm, right? So… it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Thomas nodded, not very convinced. “Alright,” he conceded. “I still feel like I should apologise for having to put up with him, though.”

Scott chuckled at this. “I’ve had worse.”

“Fair enough.” Thomas paused for a second as he ran a hand through his hair. “What happened anyways? Like… how did he steal your credit card?”

“Oh, I tried to do a magic trick, and…”

Thomas hummed in understanding. “You told him to pick a card?”

“Pretty much.”

“Let me tell you one thing about Remus,” he told Scott. “He tends to take things rather literally, if he can find a way to. Best thing is to give him as little space to interpret things as possible.”

Scott nodded. “Duly noted.” 


End file.
